thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Jasper, Nico, and Roddy (Escape Plans)
ABBY 8:32 PM Day 268. Jail in the Sanctuary. Roddy really, really, really, really hated being in jail. First of all it brought back bad memories of being trapped, unable to (successfully) escape, while knowing the date he was gonna get sold off crept ever closer. Second of all he was making more bad memories right now and that also sucked. Third: He just really didn't like being stuck behind bars. Immanuel had the Sanctuary now. Orcs were swarming the place, shoving people in cells, shouting at each other. It was chaos. Roddy'd panicked when the gas had started. He'd panicked and teleported out, tried to find people to fight but by the time he found them there were so many. Too many. And then trying to grab some keys to get free hadn't worked either-- for one, they'd been the wrong keys. For another it turns out a floating rainbow hand was a bit more noticeable than he'd expected. "My dad's gonna kill all of you!" he yelled at the guards, yanking on the bars again. No good. He wasn't really weak but it took a special type of strength to do anything to this. (Dad maybe could have done it.) "Maybe if you let us go he won't though!" COYOTE 8:39 PM Jasper snarled from her position on the floor. Her hair and face were soaked were blood, and her clothes were torn and muddy. She wanted to rip into people. She couldn't remember why she was here, or what she was doing, just that she was fucking angry and ready to kill. Someone had hit Azriel, and Wyn, and someone had almost killed Joan, sinking their sword all the way into her gut before her fucking wife healed her, and Jasper was going to kill them, she was going to kill them all. The guards had chained her arms behind her back and stuck a metal locking gag in her mouth. She kicked the wall in impotent rage. ABBY 9:1 PM Nobody was listening to Roddy. Yeah that figured. "May you get splinters in uncomfortable places, and may your weapons only have edge when you cut yourself with them!" he yelled in orcish at the guards. Jasper was pretty rough off. Roddy wasn't doing any good yelling at the orcs so he crouched down next to her, checking her wounds. "You, okay there?" he asked. Tore a bit off the end of his pants and started bandaging her up with it. "You're kinda... roughed up there." COYOTE 9:4 PM Jasper made a strangled, furious noise around the metal bit in her mouth. She shut her eyes. If she could get a hand free, she could get the lockpicks hidden in her hair, but they were too far out of reach. Maybe should break her thumb and get out that way. Yeah. That'd work. And then she'd use the lockpicks to undo the locks, and then she'd use the lockpicks to stab somebody in the throat. She squinted at Roddy, wondering how to communicate with him. He could take the gag off-- unscrew it. ABBY 9:46 PM Roddy winced at the noise. Right-- the gag. He wouldn't be too happy if he couldn't yell at people either. She wasn't currently bleeding, so Roddy left the wound-tending and started poking at the gag. He didn't remember seeing a metal one like this before, so it took him a minute to figure out how to get it off. But figure it out he did! "Hey look I got it!" he cheered, gag in one flailing hand. "That better?" COYOTE 9:48 PM Jasper pressed her bloody face to the floor. "Roddy," she said raggedly. "I need you to listen me to very carefully." ABBY 9:5 PM "Uh huh," Roddy leaned in, so if she whispered he could hear her better. "I'm listening." COYOTE 9:51 PM "So, there's lockpicks in my hair. I need you to open the cell door, and then stab all the guards in the throat... no, that's dumb, nevermind. I need you to get the lockpicks in my hair, then let me stab them all in the throat, and then--" Her chest heaved for air. Her voice turned into a snarl. "And then we're gonna find that son-of-a-bitch--" ABBY 9:53 PM "Oh hey, Jasper, shh, hey." Roddy patted her shoulder, where she looked uninjured. "How about this. I'm gonna get your lockpicks, I'm gonna get you free, and then we're gonna wait for a better time." Normally he would be more in favor of the 'getting out fast' plan but he was with Jasper. Jasper was gonna get in a fight. With no weapons and Roddy so low on magic they wouldn't have a chance. COYOTE 9:54 PM "Yeah, yeah," Jasper said. "Absolutely, yeah. Wait. I'm good at waiting. Hey, unlock me, though. And then we'll wait. All the waiting." She wiggled her wrists. ABBY 9:56 PM "Yes. All the waiting." Roddy didn't believe her but he also: he didn't want to leave her locked up. He started carefully picking at Jasper's hair, trying to find the picks. "That's gonna be so boring though," he commented. Oh hey there was a lump here. Yes! Roddy had-- some kind of wood thing? This didn't look like a lockpick. Okay. Time to look more. COYOTE 9:59 PM "It's okay. We'll liven it up. By ripping people's heads off. Fun, right? Roddy, c'mon. You gotta be with me, here. Let's go. Let's go find Wyn and Azriel and-- people, let's find people, let's..." Wyn. Wyn would have a plan, would have ideas. Wyn was smart. Jasper was just a tool, a blunt object to hit things with; she needed someone to tell her what to do, how to save everyone. ABBY 10:04 PM "Hey stop trying to appeal to me with violence." Roddy lightly bapped Jasper on the forehead. "You know I don't actually like it. Also stop making me be the logical one! I'm bad at that-- oh hey there's the lockpicks. Where was I-- oh right. Logic." Roddy scowled down at Jasper, not yet making a move to unlock her. "Look. I agree that Wyn is smart. I guess your brother would be helpful." He was shady though. Freaking shady bard. Roddy didn't like him. "But you know what's gonna happen if we just blaze outta here? We're gonna get caught, and it's gonna be harder for us to escape next time! Trust me I know! The first time I joined the guild Joan fished me outta prison where I pulled this exact stunt!" COYOTE 10:15 PM "I don't fucking care!" Jasper exploded. "I don't fucking care! I have one fucking job and I'm gonna fucking do it!" She writhed and fought against the chains. She twisted her thumb and pressed it, hard, against the metal, until she felt a pop and a snap and a moment of excruciating pain as her thumb dislocated; then she tore her arm out of the chains and scrabbled at the other one, fighting to get it off. ABBY 10:21 PM Oh no. Oh wow Jasper was really upset. "Hey!" Roddy cried shrilly. Flinched and glanced out the door- looked like the orcs were still too busy to investigate. "Hey," he said, grabbing at her injured hand. Then adjusting his grip so he wasn't putting pressure right on her thumb. "Jasper. Stoppit." He was scared, and it was making his voice shake. "Listen this is... this is a bad situation," he said. "And, and I'm worried about them too okay?" He wiped at his eyes. "I got a brother out there too and I don't know what happened to him. Theo's out there too and I don't know what happened to her either." Oh listing people was not helping. "The point is you're not the only one freaking out! So just. Stop for a second. You're the one that's here and I need... I need you to not get yourself killed. Please." COYOTE 10:25 PM Roddy was crying. Jasper focused on his face, and then his hands, which were shaking. That broke through a minute. Jasper took a slow, shaky breath. She clenched her fists and then made them relax. Okay. She was scaring people. She needed to... she needed to calm down, a little, maybe, so they could work things out right now, so she could kill people properly later. Okay. She pressed her bloody face to the grimy floor, still simmering. ABBY 10:35 PM Roddy... kinda wanted a hug. That wouldn't work well with Jasper in chains though. So he started picking at the lock. It didn't go well. He was starting to get frustrated, and more upset cause of that-- and then he happened to glance up and there was Nico. It startled him enough he jumped, dropping the lockpicks. "Nico!" he cried loudly. "You... startled me." LINA 10:38 PM Nico looked around anxiously, then grabbed the bars and whispered. "You shouldn't yell. And... you shouldn't be doing that." COYOTE 10:47 PM “Hey,” Jasper said. “Hey, kid. Fuck off.” ABBY 10:5 PM "Jasper be nice, that's Nico," Roddy said automatically. But! That was Nico! Outside the cell!! Okay forget being patient. Roddy shot up and darted over to the bars. "Hey. Hey Nico! You can get the keys and stuff and let us out!" LINA 10:52 PM "Shhh!" Nico put a finger to his lips and continued to glance around nervously. "They... they think I'm on their side, for some reason. I want to help you, but you have to be quiet. They're all over the place." COYOTE 10:54 PM Jasper simmered. Fucking people, telling her to be quiet, telling her to not do things. She twisted her other hand in the restraints and made a small, painful noise. She put her head down again. ABBY 10:58 PM "Oh right. Quiet." Not always Roddy's strong suit. He'd do his best. And Jasper-- he forgot about her for a second. "Uh. Look. Jasper's pretty miserable so. I think I should go ahead and free her. You can keep an eye out and make sure I don't get caught right?" LINA 10:59 PM Nico eyed her, suddenly worried. She did look miserable. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?" COYOTE 11:02 PM “Fucking fine,” Jasper said. “Gonna kill all of ‘em.” Maybe that wasn’t true, though. Maybe... she wasn’t sure she could hold her greataxe with her finger dislocated, and honestly she wasn’t sure how to locate it again, or whatever. “Hey,” she said, craning her head to look at Nico. “You know how to pop a finger back into joint?” LINA 11:08 PM Nico winced and drew back slightly. He shook his head. "Finger joints are... complicated. You need a healer. You can't just pop it back in." ABBY 11:14 PM "Yeah Jasper. Stop being so... intense! You're not doing anyone any good." Roddy wrung his hands as he scolded. This whole thing was just... not good. He hated it. Okay. One thing at a time. First: Get Jasper out. He crouched back down beside her, grabbing the lockpicks and setting to the locks again. "And remember you can't just go run off and kill everybody," he said sternly, just before the lock clicked open. COYOTE 8:54 AM “Like fuck I can’t,” Jasper said. She scrambled to get out of the cuffs. Calm. Deep breaths. Didn’t want to scare Roddy again, didn’t want to make him cry. Didn’t want to scare Nico, either. LINA 9:58 AM This wasn't good. It seemed likely Jasper was going to make a scene, no matter how much Nico begged her not to. And Roddy--Nico was used to being able to hear him from half the Sanctuary away. It was possible he'd chosen the two worst people for a quiet escape attempt. "Listen," he whispered. "I want to help you guys. But I think we should make a plan first. If you break out now, you're just going to end up locked up again, with tighter security. You're too outnumbered." ABBY 10:24 AM "Yeah. Plan. Plan is good," Roddy agreed. "We can do that, right Jasper? Just gotta. Just gotta think about it." Even though Roddy felt like panicking. Possibly was panicking a little. But focus, focus. Freaking out never helped anybody. He stuck his hand out to help Jasper up. "Nico are you any good at planning?" he asked hopefully. COYOTE 11:46 AM “Yeah, okay.” Jasper wiggled her dislocated thumb and winced. “Just gotta think about it. Okay.” She took several deep breaths. “Okay.” God, it was so fucking cute that they looked right over Nico. Jasper did that, too, when she found him in that house. Figured he was some servant until he started throwing spells at people. Precious. LINA 3:2 PM Damn. Was Nico any good at planning? He felt like it would depend on who you asked. And what was being planned, too. But he knew he was generally just better at telling other people their plans weren't very good. Suggesting alternatives wasn't a stage he normally got to, because most of the time people didn't listen to him, anyway. "I'm alright at planning," he said. Couldn't be any worse than the two of them, he reasoned. ABBY 8:43 PM "Okay you're the plan guy then," Roddy declared. "Yes. Yeah you tell us what to do." This was okay. This way Roddy just had to do what he was told. Roddy could do that! Even while he was feeling like he was gonna start crying any minute now. Just follow orders. Yep. You know what Jasper needed a hug. Roddy abruptly sat down and clutched her close. "We're gonna be okay," he muttered. Cause Jasper needed comforting. (Roddy wished Dad was here.) COYOTE 11:34 AM Jasper leaned into the hug. Now that she was coming down from her rage, she suddenly felt exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Roddy's shell and grumbled, letting him clutch at her. "'S gonna be fine," she said. "All calm. No murder. Promise." She let go and rested against the wall. Slowly, methodically, she peeled off her outer dress, leaving herself in her undershirt and breeches, then began tearing strips off it for bandages. The guards had brought them a little water a while ago, so she used it to start cleaning the blood off her face. She set her hidden dagger on the floor, and her lockpicks. "Hey, Nico. You think you can figure out where everyone else is?" LINA 12:02 PM "Oh. Um. You mean... Ombre, and Azriel, and Joan Ripley, and everyone?" ABBY 12:06 PM "And Jonn," Roddy added. "Don't... don't forget Jonn." Roddy hugged his knees to his chest. Jasper was great but... Roddy kinda wished Jonn was here. He wanted to know if he was okay. LINA 12:09 PM "Yes." Nico nodded. "And Theo, and Amari, and Vaala. I know where they are already." COYOTE 12:11 PM "Alright, then," Jasper said. She wiped her face off. "We fucking wait. And-- sometime, when the time is right-- you come back here, and we pick the lock, and we go grab everyone else and--" Murder all the invaders in the Sanctuary. "Uh. Escape." ABBY 12:13 PM "Are they all okay?" Roddy asked, looking up. "Is anyone... is anyone hurt?" LINA 12:22 PM Nico hesitated. He nodded again. "Some. Joan Ripley, she... she seems to have gotten the worst of it. I think she tried to fight back. They subdued her." ABBY 12:26 PM "What about Jonn?" Roddy asked. "My brother. Is he... is he hurt?" LINA 12:27 PM "Uh... a little. I think he'll be alright, though." ABBY 12:52 PM "Oh." He'd be okay though. That was... that was the important part. "Uh. Thank you," he added belatedly. "For... for telling me." COYOTE 6:12 PM Jasper finished bandaging herself up as best she could, then curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. She’d rest a bit, and then when the time was right, they’d escape. Fucking useless. She had one fucking job and she couldn’t even do that right. ABBY 6:24 PM Roddy shifted where he could pet Jasper's hair-- it was one spot he was fairly certain he wouldn't hit a wound. "S'okay," he muttered quietly. "We'll be okay." Oh. Hey-- how was Nico anyway? Roddy looked up, scrutinizing him. He seemed stressed but otherwise-- not as upset as Roddy or Jasper was. But then again, he was hard to read. "Are you okay?" he asked. "There's a lot going on and... everything. Real tense. You... holding up?" LINA 6:28 PM "I'm fine. I'd just like to get out of here as soon as possible." Nico frowned slightly at Jasper. "Um, you're a bard, right? Do you have any magic you can use to heal her finger?" Admittedly, Roddy might not be that kind of bard. Tazu definitely wasn't. ABBY 6:42 PM "Uh, well... yeah but I'm out right now." Roddy hunched his shoulders. Coulda saved some for this. But he hadn't. "...I kinda really panicked when the orcs swarmed the place." COYOTE 6:45 PM “It’s fine,” Jasper said. She picked up the knife and twirled it with her good hand. “I can fight like this, too.” LINA 6:5 PM Nico backed away from the cell, checking over his shoulder again for anyone coming up on them. "But you're not... going to, right? You're going to sneak." ABBY 6:51 PM "It... would be useful though. If we got caught," Roddy said hesitantly. "But we gotta try hard to not get caught okay?" he said. "That's. That's the plan. That's what we need to do." COYOTE 6:53 PM “Yeah, I know,” Jasper said. “Can’t do my fucking job if we get caught. Can’t protect anyone. I know.” LINA 6:54 PM "Alright." Nico nodded slowly and kept backing away. "Then... I'll... I'll check back later. See if there's anything you need." ABBY 6:58 PM "Okay. You-- you stay safe too okay?" Roddy said. "It'll. It'll be harder without you." LINA 7:05 PM "I'm not--" Nico shushed himself. He was going to say he wasn't sure there was any way to stay safe around here, but Roddy was trying to be nice. So Nico nodded again. "I will." And he turned, hurrying off to somewhere he'd look less suspicious. COYOTE 7:07 PM “Thank you,” Jasper said, too late, when he was gone. She winced. He didn’t have to come in here and help rescue them. He could’ve just fucked off, but he stuck around instead. Maybe he heard her anyway. Either way, he was gone, and she felt a bit... guilty. 'ABBY'Today at 1:11 PM Roddy sighed softly and watched Nico go. Yeah. This was... a mess. At least they had help though. He latched back onto Jasper. "Hey. At least we're not alone either, right?" END Title: Escape Plans Summary: Nico, assumed to be on the orc's side and roaming free, stops by Jasper and Roddy's cell to talk to them and make plans for escaping. Category:Text Roleplay